


Takashi's Not-so-Secret Secret

by AliceGatosu



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, it's just porn okay, ladder piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceGatosu/pseuds/AliceGatosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi finds some peculiar pictures on Mori's phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takashi's Not-so-Secret Secret

Ever since the trip to the Ootori Resort, Mori-senpai appeared more… Protective. Towards Haruhi. It didn’t quite bother her as much as it confused her. Why would he care what happens to her? He’s supposed to be taking care of Hunny-senpai. She still can’t even fathom why he carried her through the man-made jungle. His mission and priority is to serve his master. Although, she can’t deny that she has had feelings for him. But those have been locked away in her subconscience. That was an impossibility and she knew it. She’d have better luck trying to court Tamaki or, god forbid, one of the twins. Not that she’d do that. At least not any time soon. 

Haruhi sighed while she was studying, pushing the thought to the back of her head. The club wasn’t very busy today, and she conveniently didn’t have more than a couple short term guests appear. Kyoya allowed her to study and do school work between guests, so long as she didn’t neglect or abandon the guests. She began to put her book back into her bag as she saw another young lady approach her table. Haruhi effortlessly put on her usual “I don’t want a pity party” pity party. She didn’t like to admit it, but she knew what she was doing. But she was also lying about the fact that she didn’t have meat swinging between her legs, so what’s this added to it? All she really wants is for the debt to get paid so she can get on with her life. 

The meeting times droned on. Slow days were nice upon occasion but were still sort of boringly uneventful. Eventually, the time was up and all the ladies and hosts said their goodbyes as the ladies left. Once the massive, ornate doors closed, Haruhi went back to her table, trying to finish the little details on her notes. She didn’t notice anyone approaching her until the chair was audibly dragged across the floor, catching her attention.

“Oh, Mori-senpai, do you need something?” Haruhi asked, trying to hide the mild exhaustion in her eyes. Though to no avail, He caught on pretty easily.

“You okay?” he asked simply, not being one for words, as usual. She mentally smiled at how cute it was to her. She thought he was an adorable, sweet teddy bear type. Which, she wasn’t wrong. 

“Just a little pressed for time to study for a test is all. Nothing too big.” She reassured him, smiling sweetly at his consideration. She thought back to the resort for moment. Remembering how his hot chest felt on her hand, and his toned muscles holding her as though she were weightless. She blushed briefly, pushing the thought away. She didn’t know what’s come over her.

Just as Mori opened his mouth to say something to her, he was called over by Hunny. He immediately stood up and walked to the shorter boy. Haruhi watched him walk for a moment, then turned her attention to the table that had a notebook on it. As she reached for her pencil, she noticed Takashi left his cell phone sitting on the table. She looked back at him. He looked a little too busy. Then, looking back to the phone, she remembered how he was intensely staring at his phone earlier before the club opened. She couldn’t help herself, her curiosity took over. She got through the phone’s lock screen, then looking at the recently opened files. She saw a bunch of… odd looking pictures. She tapped on them, enlarging the images. Before they loaded, she glanced back at the still very occupied Mori, then quickly back to the phone. 

She couldn't believe her eyes, he had some pictures of strange girls, who were skinny, petite, and had short brunette hair accompanied by large brown eyes. Each one a different yet similar girl, each more naked than the last. She then stumbled on what appeared to be a few pictures of a certain heavily pierced cock. Upon further inspection, she concluded it had six perfectly aligned bars down the underside. Also, it’s Mori’s. She quickly burned the pictures into her memory, left the page, and placed the phone exactly where it was before. Not too much longer after, she heard Mori walking to her table once again. She looked up and glanced at him as he picked up his phone, getting ready to leave the campus. As he walked away, he quickly winked at Haruhi and left it at that. 

Haruhi quickly turned her face to her notebook, hiding her blush and absolute terror. ‘He knows? Good god, how could I be so reckless?’ Clouded by embarrassment and hints of shame, she quickly gathered up her supplies and left for home. Where she could sulk in anxiety by herself. She was absolutely mortified. She wondered what he thought of her now? Will he hate her? Yeah, his wink seemed playful, but who knows with the “wild type.” She did chores around the house in hope of forgetting the day’s abrupt corruption. Which actually worked fairly well, though she had to go the extra mile to clean things that don’t need cleaned at all just to keep herself occupied. 

 

Hours later in the evening, as the sky outside turned into a peach and pink fire, slowly darkening. Haruhi laid down on her futon, freshly dried after a shower. She was positive there was nothing left to clean, and that she was absolutely exhausted. As she laid still, the exhaustion set in, and she felt the weight of sleep pulling at her. Which was very abruptly interrupted by her phone going off. She groaned audibly in irritation as she begrudgingly stood up to grab it.

Looking at the screen, she couldn’t believe her eyes. Mori-senpai. She very nearly rejected the call, but figured that she’d done enough disrespectful things to him today.

“Hello?” She said, tentatively. Stumbling on the first syllable. A second later, there was a light chuckle from the other end.

“Like what you saw?” He questioned, a hopeful confidence in his voice. It was incredibly well hidden, but Mori was actually a little nervous. He was afraid she’d reject him, call him a creep, tell the other guys, etc. But he knew that wasn’t really like her.

Haruhi was speechless. She didn’t know what she should say. She settled for the truth after an awkward silence that left them both ballooning with hidden doubt and fear.

“Well, I didn’t really care for the girls… But the guy there seemed, uh, very nice…” She stumbled all over herself, desperately wanting not to seem more creepy than she probably already does. Plus, she was terrified of admitting it, but she’d always fantasized what it would be like to make love to someone with a ladder cock piercing, the fact that Mori had this made her pretty much fall in love. 

“Just nice?” He asked, a clear flirtatious tone carefully lacing the question. He wants Haruhi, he needs to make sure she needs him just as much. 

“W-well I mean I didn’t see much” She lied, “But what I saw seemed pretty a-attractive.” She couldn’t steady her speech enough. She was far too caught off guard by all of this. Could it be possible that he really wanted her as much as she’d always wished? This thought gave her a tentative optimism and relaxation. 

“Haruhi, are you busy?” Mori asked, tired of beating around the bush. Haruhi rolled her eyes considering that he’d kept her from sleeping.

“Not at the moment.” She stated, curious at what he was getting to. 

“Can we have this chat in person?” He said, hopeful that she’d agree to meet with him. He really hoped he could get her all to himself for a while. Haruhi thought for a moment, once again not knowing how she should respond. 

“What exactly did you have in mind?” She asked, unsure of what his intentions are.

“Can I pick you up?” He was almost hesitant, hoping she doesn’t get creeped out by bluntness. This really caught her off guard. He wanted to pick her up? This late for some reason? She walked to a calendar noting the present day marking Ranka as working late which usually meant an all nighter for her dad. How could she disagree?

“Sure, when?” She asked, checking her closet for a reasonable outfit that isn’t her current sleepwear. 

“…On my way.” He stated just before hanging up. Haruhi could hear the engine turn over during the short silence. She immediately grabbed an outfit and changed into it. As she was fixing her hair up to be presentable, there was a knock on her front door. Damn he was quick.

She walked to her door and opened it, seeing a very casual Mori, and a white and blue Camero parked behind him that appeared to be freshly washed and waxed. Damn rich bastards. She shook the thought away as she gestured for Mori to enter the small apartment. After leaving his shoes at the door, he walked in and observed the small living area. He’d been here a handful of times but he was usually pre-occupied with some half-baked plan to invade her privacy made by Tamaki or the twins. It was simple, but screamed Haruhi in a way that can only be described as "less is more". He noted the shrine to her mother. He felt a small page of apology and pity in him. He felt awful for her having to live without her mother. At least Ranka was a good father to her. Although he also felt a small part of him hope Ranka doesn’t show up any time soon.

“Do you want something? Tea, a snack?” Haruhi interrupted his thoughts. What kind of host would she be if she didn’t offer at least that?

“Water.” He stated simply, reverting back to his usual quiet and blunt demeanor that was somewhat absent from the recent phone call. Haruhi gestured for him to sit at the couch as she fetched him a bottle of store brand water. She came back with the cheap bottle, she handed it to him, and to her surprise, he didn’t chastise her for the “commoners’” water. Well, she figured he wouldn’t since he’d never had a history of being so rude. She was too used to the other boys being annoyingly privileged. 

Mori took the bottle, halfway intentionally touching her hand in the process. He noted that her hand was soft and warm, and just as dainty as ever. Trying to push the thought away, he opened and sipped at the water, needing a distraction. 

“So, what did you want to talk to me about, Mori-senpai?” Haruhi asked, tiring of the silence between them. Mori was speechless. He didn’t really think about it that much, he just wanted her. He never considered excuses or anything. After a moment of consideration, he finally answered.

“Your opinion on what you saw on my phone?” He said, a joking tone hiding the slight fear in his words. This made Haruhi blush. She’d hoped that would remain unspoken of, but she also knew better. Of course it would be brought up. But she couldn’t think of a way to respond. She didn’t want to just up and admit that she was snooping. Mori saw her blush, he knew what she was doing and why. He didn’t need to play coy. It just seemed the best way to find out what she really thinks of him. Well, she hadn’t kicked him out yet, so there’s that. Mori leaned into her ear, whispering what he’d asked her earlier.

“Did you like what you saw?” He asked, his voice low and seductive. Haruhi could feel her heart rate speed up significantly. She couldn’t stop the words coming out of her now.

“Yess.” She replied, the end stretching due to the hiss that failed to hide the arousal in her voice. How could he know her weakness like that? She didn’t even know she liked that until now. The hot air coated her ear, but quickly abated into a brief chilly feeling, which sent chills down her spine and to her every nerve. She became more embarrassed at how easily aroused she was. She couldn’t even hold onto her cool for a moment before he instinctively took her lips with his into a careful kiss. He was holding back the hunger inside of him, he didn’t want to overwhelm the small girl who was now melting into his grasp. She was all too happy to indulge his kiss, she eagerly kissed him back with a fiery hot passion. She’d been thinking of this moment for a while now. Mori was intoxicated by her additional fever. He lost all his current inhibitions and kissed back with a hunger rivaled to fasting. Haruhi still couldn’t believe what was happening. If it were a dream, she’d hoped to be in a coma. 

Haruhi grabbed the collar of Mori’s plain tee shirt, pulling him closer to her, deepening the kiss. Her need for his contact was more powerful than any insecurities she had holding her back. Mori groaned into the kiss, she's just too much. He took her legs and put them around his waist so she could hang on, as he lifted her and leaned her into the closest wall. Haruhi gasped at the sudden movement. Not from pain, but from surprise. This made Mori lose his self control for a moment, grinding into Haruhi while kissing and sucking at her neck. Haruhi couldn't stop herself from moaning loudly. 

"Mori-senpa-aahh!" Mori bit her neck to stop her from finishing that name. He licked from the bite on her neck to her ear. 

"Takashi." He almost growled it into her ear, then proceeding to lick the outer shell of her ear. His hot breath sent chills all over Haruhi's body. Takashi could feel a small shiver from her and he noticed the goosebumps. This brought a chuckle from within the deepest depths of himself. Haruhi audibly moaned, she couldn't believe how erotic this was. Takashi took that very moment to kiss Haruhi, immediately invading her mouth with his tongue. She tasted sweet. Like sweetened tea and a hint of strawberries. He normally didn't really care for sweets. But, in this case, he could die if he didn't taste her sweetness everyday. In fact, he wanted more. 

Takashi's hand slipped under her shirt, rubbing her lower back, then higher until he reached her bra. It took a moment for him to undo the clasp with one hand, but he did so as gracefully as possible. He quickly pulled her shirt off and bra with it. He looked deep into her eyes, before anything else. He saw excitement and lust, but it was underlined with nervousness. She wasn't exactly confident with her body. Takashi kissed her lips again, this time more gently and sweetly. As much as he wanted this, he didn't want to hurt or scare her away. Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck, once again melting into him. Takashi took this for at least a small approval, his hand began to slowly caress her side then stomach. His hand grazed her breast and she added more passion to the kiss, begging him to go further. Takashi didn't quite figure out what she was wanting as much as he just lost his control in the kiss. His hand cupped and massaged her breasts. He'd been wanting this for so long. He had to take his time and savor every bit of her. 

His fingers moved to her nipple, teasing and flicking them occasionally. Once both had sufficiently been hardened, he kissed down her neck again, but this time continuing down to her collar bone, sucking there for a moment, leaving a red spot that was soon to darken. He continued down more onto her breast, then nipple. He sucked and nibbled on it, making Haruhi force down some moans and whimpers. Which was entirely futile. She couldn't possibly hold herself back. She arched her back and said every curse she could imagine, unintentionally making sure the other tenants knew his name was Takashi. 

Takashi knew she needed more. He broke away to take Haruhi's pants off of her, quickly undoing the button and zipper. Then, he roughly pulled them off her hips, kissing her there and down as he slept uncovered each bit of skin. Once they were finally off, he threw them aside, unforgivingly. He then quickly stood back up to Haruhi and he slowly licked his way from her nipple, down to her stomach, then finally, her clit. The sudden sensation made Haruhi grab Takashi's hair and bite her lip in an attempt to keep herself quiet. Instead, she accidentally pushed him into her. Not only did this make her momentarily scream Takashi's name, but stoked the fire already blaring inside of him. This made him lick her with a newly found inevitable intensity. He sucked her clit, which made her gasp and push his head more into her. The added pressure convinced Takashi to slowly push his middle finger into her, curling and searching until he couldn't push anymore. As he turned is curled fingertip, she bucked her hips into him and whimpered when he passed by it. He then brought his finger back to that spot, teasing then prodding the sensitive area. Haruhi's moans and incessant bucking of her hips were uncontrollable now, and just as she could feel herself about to go off the edge. All too soon, Takashi pulled out of her and stopped eating her. He quickly wiped his mouth and kissed Haruhi. She whined into the kiss, hungrily searching for release. Takashi loved this all too much. Haruhi is now completely at his control. She'll do anything for him to get her release. 

Takashi breaks away, quickly looking around. He saw an open door revealing a bed. It'll have to do. He lifted and held Haruhi again as he moved into the strange room, and placed her on the neatly made bed. Before coming back to her, he strips himself of his shirt, pants, and boxers, tossing them somewhere beside the bed, showcasing his beautifully pierced cock. He then got on the bed and straddled her hips, kissing her passionately once more, savoring his precious time with her. Though to Haruhi it was more like he was taking his sweet ass time, she ached to feel him inside her again. She kissed him back with hungry need, hoping he'd soon relieve her. When Takashi decided enough was enough, he finally positioned himself perfectly in front of Haruhi, her legs on his shoulders. He slowly teased her clit with the tip, rubbing up and down, left and right, driving Haruhi crazy with emptiness. Then he aligned with her opening, and thrusted himself inside her with all he had. When he was all the way to the base, Haruhi was screaming at the delicious pain turned to pleasure. When he started moving again, she felt the metal balls of the bars on his cock moving against her walls. She loved every second of it. She put her hand on the back of his head and pulled it toward hers, kissing him in an attempt to muffle her sounds. She was so close, Takashi could feel it and felt himself grow just as close. Haruhi was the first to finish, squeezing all around his cock in hopes of keeping him there. He thrusted a couple more times before be pulled out and finished on her stomach, the warm liquid splattering all the way to her breasts. 

After he finished, he felt like it was rude to just come on her like that, he got up to grab a tissue, but Haruhi quickly took his hand with hers. He turned back to her, she had his come on her fingers. When she knew she had his attention, she licked it off of her finger. Then, before he could prevent it, Haruhi knelt underneath Takashi, and took his cock into her hand. She then leaned in and licked the tip, swirling around it, all the while watching Takashi's reaction. He stared into her eyes as he groaned into her touch. She took that as an approval, and pushed the whole thing into her mouth for a moment tasting both of them and the metal on his cock. She stroked him as she sucked the part she could handle. Takashi couldn't find the strength to prevent himself from from grabbing her hair and lightly pushing her onto him. Haruhi could feel herself get wet again when he pushed her further onto him. She sped her movements, wanting to give him what he wants. With her other hand, she lightly cupped his balls, thus bringing Takashi to his finish once again. This time, he came in her mouth. She swallowed it and licked him clean before releasing him again. 

Once she stood back up, Takashi held her by the neck and waste, kissing her again. This one was incredibly loving and sweet, rather than the lustful hunger from before. 

"I love you." Takashi simply stated after breaking the kiss and making eye contact. Haruhi looked into his eyes a moment, seeing honesty and hope. She smiled a moment and replied. 

"I love you too, Takashi."


End file.
